1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for a core and stranded (C-S) cable.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Core and stranded (C-S) cables are know, such as an Aluminum Conductor Steel Reinforced (ACSR) cable, an Aluminum Conductor Composite Core (ACCC) cable, and an Aluminum Conductor Steel Supported (ACSS) cable for example. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,385,138 B2, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, such cables have a core and strands of electrically conductive metal wrapped around the core. The core functions as a support to allow the cable to be supported over an extended length from opposite ends, such as in overhead high tension lines used in high voltage power distribution networks. The metal conductor stands function as the electrical conductors.
Electrical connectors are used to mechanically and electrically connect the C-S cables. Examples of electrical connectors for C-S cables are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,805,596, 6,015,953 and 7,019,217 B2 for example. Screw-on inner sleeve type of electrical connectors prevent excessive compression on a composite core of a ACCC cable which could otherwise damage the core. However, connectors having screw-on inner sleeves can be labor intensive to install.
There is a desire to provide a C-S cable connector which does not have a screw-on type of inner sleeve, but which nonetheless prevents excessive compression of a composite core or steel core of a C-S cable.